Caught in the Cove
by zomgitsalaura
Summary: Jazz got caught in a bad storm and has woken up trapped, but what's really going on? (Friend told me to write mermaid!transformers so I did.)
1. Chapter 1

Oooooh damn, what the hell happened? Jazz squirmed about a bit, managing to flop right side up from where she'd been floating in the water. Her head felt muzzy and awful, probably not helped by the welt she could feel on the bone right above their ear. Silently cursing the damn rock she remembered smacking into when a wave caught her off guard.

That had been one HELL of a storm, though jazz could have sworn she'd ended up on a beach of some sort. Shaking her head Jazz pushed her hands through the water until she breached the surface and could take a breath of air. Oh, yes, there was the beach… though it was really more of a thin strip of white sand at the back of the cave she was in. The tide must have washed her back into the water at some point, which was a good thing, being stuck on sand all night tended to really dry out the skin.

Jazz flicked her tail, gliding over to the sand and hauling herself up onto the beach to rest a bit. Head still spinning and heavy as she took in her current surroundings. It didn't look like any cave they'd ever seen around the area before, the mouth of it seeming to open out into the ocean if the sound of waves and gulls was anything to go by. That was really the ONLY thing Jazz could go by though, considering the wall of boulders higher than she could jump blocking off the entrance, save for a strip of sky and sunlight that came through near the top and bathed the little island in the center of the pool in light.

Great, hopefully high tide would be high enough to escape, otherwise there was a fairly good chance Jazz would starve in here. The mermaid sighed, fins flanking her hips flicking to get rid of the irritating sand before she used her hands to push herself back into the water to explore a bit down there. Hopefully there'd be a gap big enough somewhere to get out, or one of Jazz's pod would work out where she was and at least toss some fish over the wall.

* * *

The day felt far too long. Jazz huffed bubbles out of their mouth, curled comfortably on a smooth rock formation they'd found under the 'sunning rock' overhead. Jazz mostly attributed it to a lack of anything interesting to do, having circled the cove a dozen times already and found no holes bigger than both fists held side by side that they could swim through. That and they were HUNGRY. Jazz had found plenty of dead fish in the cove, rotting and missing parts of their bodies, and promptly flung them over the rock wall before they fouled up the water too badly. It already smelled funny in here, didn't need fish carcasses left from the storm adding to it.  
Funnily enough there was plenty of plant life still intact in here, PRETTY plant life too but sadly completely inedible. Too bad no seaweed had washed in with the storm, at least she could palate that long enough to satiate her hunger. Maybe later they'd take that pretty red coral they'd found and grind it into a decoration.

Jazz grumbled, picking at the soft circular pads on their palms for a bit before movement caught their eye. FISH?! Maybe it had swum in through that small gap in the rocks blocking the entrance? Jazz pushed off the rock with their hands, trying hard not to disturb the water too much as they stalked their pray. Waiting for JUST the right moment before shooting forwards and grabbing it, the fish jerking and going limp even before palms touched its scales.

Jazz had stunned it, electricity cracking through the soft pads on their palms as they grabbed the fish and swam to the surface. The fish steaming slightly as the electricity cooked it from the inside out, jazz tearing into it with sharp teeth and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Completely oblivious to the eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

It had been days since she'd ended up in here and Jazz still felt heavy and slow. The lump on her head had gone away at least, the skin a mixture of purple and green around where it used to be and only sore if she outright touched it.

She'd spent days exploring the cove, swimming through odd little caverns that all seemed to open back up into the main central one after only a few body lengths. The walls of these dark holes all had weird smooth patches on them when she ran her fingers over them, and they were always strangely warm in comparison to the surrounding rocks. She always found odd little items when she went exploring as well, her muzzy head and diminished attention span meant that they usually ended up left on the floor of the main pool after only a few hours of playing with them.

Jazz did notice that she tended to feel better after a little bit of sunbathing on the rock. Maybe it was the weird smell in the water that was making her feel rotten. It wouldn't surprise her, still water like this tended to get weird concentrations of human chemicals in it. Perhaps it would be best to spend the next couple days only breathing water sparingly. If anything it would at least mean she wasn't using up all the oxygen in the water.

Nooonononono, this place was WRONG. EVERYTHING was wrong. Jazz whined and clicked, echoes bouncing off the weirdly smooth patches in the walls as she circled the central island in a panic. She could hear VOICES through the smooth bits, whispers and laughter of strange creatures that were usually only heard if you went too close to the human towns lining the shores or their fishing boats.

Now that she no longer felt heavy in the head even the ROCKS felt strange. Some of them were normal, but the ones blocking the entrance sounded hollow whenever her echoes bounced back off of them.

She had to get OUT, this place was a cage and she could feel the creatures watching her. Jazz had started noticing only hours after she stopped actively breathing the water, the monsters had probably poisoned it to keep her quiet and docile. What the hell did they even want? Did they get some perverse pleasure just from watching her trying to escape?

Jazz took another deep breath of air, swimming down to the bottom of the pool and pushing off with her hands. Swimming hard and fast as she tried to leap over the rock wall again. Calling loudly for any of her pod that was nearby to come help her in her panic. Hands scrabbling at the boulders and cutting the soft pads of her palms as she finally managed to get a grip on the top and haul herself onto the top of the wall.

It wasn't a very graceful move she made when she flopped over the other side. Yelping as she hit the bottom of the shallow pool on the other side and promptly got tangled in human netting.

She'd made it, she was on the other side but… there was no ocean? She could see the sky of course, but all she could see other than that was concrete pools and walkways and… HUMANS. Most of them standing and gawking as she flailed and thrashed trying to get free of the netting. That walkway had been JUST outside her field of vision inside the cove, the entire thing was FAKE. Jazz swore loudly, biting at the net as the cording dug into her side hard enough to make her bleed.

There were more humans coming as well, all dressed in the same ridiculous clothes as they converged on her. She barely had enough time to call them a few rather choice names before one of them pointed something at her and fired. A surprisingly colourful barb digging into the skin of her shoulder and bringing back the heavy, sleepy feeling in her head before her limbs went limp and she drifted off.

* * *

Well the humans had given up all pretense now at least, though Jazz wasn't entirely sure she preferred this to the fake cove. Dragging herself over the rocks had left her scratched and bruised worse than the storm, obviously badly enough that they'd transferred her to a completely empty and over lit tank in some sort of room.  
She could hear them babbling excitedly about SOMETHING, gesturing towards where she was glaring at them through the glass. Then she heard her own voice yelling from the box they were messing with. Strange, she hadn't thought humans knew how to do proper magic. How had they managed to steal her voice from her?

Jazz growled at them, muttering under her breath a bit just to make sure she could still talk before flitting over to the far side of the tank. Fine, let them do what they wanted while their feet were still dry. Optimus would eventually find out what had happened and flood a few of their towns until they set her free. It had been AGES since humans were stupid enough to kidnap a mer and apparently they needed reminders of why it was a terrible idea.

"No no see, you play it UNDER the water like they do with those whale recordings. Maybe we'll get some more singing back." Jimmy laughed, leaning over the edge of the boat to toss the underwater speaker out away from the engine. "I mean, they FOUND her out this way right? Mind it was on the beach, but surely there's more of them around. If there aren't well hey, we have the ONLY mermaid in the world. Lucky us."

It didn't take long to set up the recording, the marine bioligists on board staring with rapt attention at the computer as they played their mermaids song into the deep. Sure she'd been kind of freaking out when they TOOK the recording, but other than that she'd been really quiet and just sort of swam in circles all day. At least it sounded pretty, and weirdly melodic.

Once she wasn't bleeding everywhere any more they'd put her back in the viewing tank, she was obviously smart enough to work out where the glass was now since she spent a lot of time with hands cupped over her eyes and peering into the viewing rooms. A bit like what the dolphins and whales did, but that's marine mammals for you. Smart buggers, hell they might even be able to train her to do tricks if they worked out some sort of food reward system that didn't involve live fish.

It took hours before anything started showing up on the screen, Jimmy sitting forwards and jabbing at a bunch of roughly human sized blobs cutting through the water. He grabbed his camera off the table, already recording when the first few popped their heads above the surface and looked towards the boat. Oooooh neat, they were even different colours. Maybe these ones were males, he hoped so considering how vibrantly their heads and crests were coloured compared to the female they had. Jazz was very monotone, save for the bright band of colour around her eyes and down her chest.

The creatures bobbed in place for a fair while, a little obscured from the boat by a large rock jutting out of the water. One of them broke away from the group once he spotted the boat though, the others warbling something before disappearing back under the water when they realized they were being watched.

"Awww damn, that didn't last long." Jimmy frowned, pulling his camera away from his eye and very nearly dropping it when the boat suddenly lurched to the side. Something had rammed into the side of them at speed, making them bob several meters to the left before disappearing back under the water.

It was the red crested one, the one that had broken away from the group. Jimmy could see him circling around the speaker that was bobbing away from the boat now that they'd moved.

"Hey! Hey hey, get the nets or something. This guy is going to hurt himself if he keeps hitting u-US!" He yelped, tripping over an equipment crate that had been left on the deck as they were rammed again. Hooooly crap, this guy was REALLY interested in the recording. Jimmy fumbled with the camera, managing to get back to his feet in time to watch one of the other biologists loading up a tranquilizer. The boat shaking violently once more before the creature was promptly shot and netted right near the surface.

* * *

At least they had stopped pumping the foul smelling sedative into the water since her little escape attempt, now they had just put a net up over the gap at the top of the rock wall entrance to stop her trying to climb free again.

Jazz muttered to herself, swimming past the group of windows she'd found embedded into the wall of the cove. Jerking towards them quickly and banging on the glass when she heard muttering behind it. Good, you'd BETTER be scared of me. More than one 'trainer' had been zapped when they tried to get her to jump through hoops for her dinner. They'd given up on the thought of having her perform when she grabbed the wetsuit clad human waving a fish at her and dragged her under the water almost long enough to drown them. It had been days since then, and honestly she was hoping they'd try again just so she could have some fun.

She startled when a loud clunk echoed from the other side of the tank, muffled human muttering filtering through the water before there was a loud splash. Was that dinner? Seemed awfully big today, they usually didn't spring for fish much bigger than her head.

Jazz pushed off away from the window after one last smack against the glass to scare the people on the other side. Lazily pushing her way through the water and around the basking rock in the direction of the splash. She made a loud trilling noise when she spotted the culprit, bubbles forming in her wake as she tackled them at full speed. The pair of them tumbling through the water before bumping into the far wall of the tank.

"PROWL! How? Did you come to GET me? Where's the exit?" She pat at his face, getting a slightly confused expression from him for a moment before he grabbed her head and dragged her into a relieved kiss.

"No, I didn't but there were humans and something hit me… and I woke up in a crate?" Prowl sighed, keeping them upright by fanning the wide fins along his back. "You've been missing for WEEKS, how did we GET here?"

"Humans, they're watching us through the glass down there." Jazz jabbed a finger towards the viewing rooms before wrapping arms back around Prowls shoulders. "They also have whales and seals and all manner of dolphins. I think we're just… entertainment."

She pulled a disgusted face at that, pulling away from her friend to thoroughly check him over. Tutting at the bruises along his arms from ramming the boat.

"Does anyone know they took you too?" Jazz grabbed his hand, tugging him along with her as she settled in a more comfortable spot to sit. Trying to ignore the chatter she could hear picking up on the other side of the glass.

"Yes, a few came with me when we heard your distress. It was a trap though, they went to get help while I distracted the humans. The plan… didn't work as well as I hoped." Prowl settled down beside her, crossing arms over his chest as he tried to work out where these humans were 'watching' them from. He trusted jazz that they were there even if he couldn't see them, her hearing was much more acute than his. "They'll come for us hopefully, we may just have to bear with this for a while as we wait for them to mobilize."

"In the meantime, at least it's pretty fun to mess with the humans" Jazz offered, laughing and stretching her arms over her head. "Plus, now I have company."

* * *

Having company was fantastic, having ATTRACTIVE company was even better, especially when said attractive company also felt like messing with the humans. Jazz laughed, hearing adults make distressed noises as they tried to usher a herd of children away from the windows. Especially the window right next to where Prowl had her pinned and was doing his best to touch every inch of her.

Fingers sliding over recent scars along her front and stopping to hold her hips still as he ducked his head to suck on her breast. Jazz trilling and jerking as his tongue traced over a nipple before he moved back up to bite at her shoulder.

They were both bored and needed to blow off steam, there was only so often that they could race around the same small area before it started to get boring. This was a whole load LESS boring though, especially since it came with the added bonus of traumatizing a bunch of human young. Served them right, you shouldn't be gawking at captives in a cage anyway.

Prowl bit her harder to get her attention back when he noticed it wandering, rutting against her slit as he licked the mark he'd made on her shoulder. Grinning as he caught her mouth for a kiss and teased at the little nub hidden just inside the fold before letting her go, darting away across the cove to hide behind the basking rock.

Jazz huffed a stream of bubbles, pulling herself together to chase after him. He wouldn't get away with working her up and darting away. She nearly caught him as he rounded the edge of the rock, Prowl just laughing again as he flicked his tail hard and propelled himself out of the water and pulled himself up onto the sun bathing rock.

Oh that was no fair. Jazz blew bubbles as she circled the rock a few times before diving, using the momentum from her upwards swim to propel herself up onto the rock with him. There wasn't really enough room for two mers up here and she scrabbled as she nearly slid off the other side. Prowl managed to grab her though, pulling her around and twisting until she was pinned face up on the rock.

Prowl was sneaky, he knew that if he let her she'd probably dart off half way through. Female mers were weird like that and enjoyed a good chase. It was much harder for her to get away if she was out of the water, not that she really wanted to.

She squirmed anyway to get comfortable, prowl twining their tails together as he went back to rutting his member against her slit. Jazz groaning and arching as he pressed into her and gave a shallow buck. Teeth finding her shoulder again as he rolled his hips against her, fingers trailing down her front to tease at the hidden clitoris again as he tried to work her up.

It didn't take long before she came, voice trilling melodically as she arched and writhed beneath him. Prowl orgasming himself not long afterwards with a few short, sharp thrusts before wrapping his arms around her and letting them fall back into the water. Arms keeping jazz locked in place against him as she drew in water through her gills, unable to get quite enough oxygen breathing air during such heavy activity.

He snorted when he noticed the flashing coming from the viewing windows, tucking jazz more securely against himself as he used his back fins to move them both to the slightly hidden spot at the bottom of the basking rock. Humans were nosey, and they could both go back to annoying them later once they'd had a bit of a rest.

* * *

Deathcomes4u drew a nice picture to go with the last part. VERY NSFW. you can find the link on my descriptions page


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a bit of a lazy day for the mers, the weather outside rainy and overcast enough to make everything just a little bit cold for their liking. Days like this would usually be spent far under the water in the citadel, basking in the warmth given off by Primus at the center of their kingdom. Their god protecting and warming the eggs left in the crèches around it.

This tank was cold though, and honestly they didn't mind the cold most of the time but the combination of driving rain and cold winds made it a little uncomfortable. They couldn't even get OUT of the water to dry out and warm up a bit in weather like this.

The humans were pretty happy though, with both Prowl and Jazz being so sluggish they'd laid off the sex for a little bit. They could actually bring children through the exhibit without having to worry about shooing them out again at a moment's notice. It was damn near impossible to get the pair of them to knock it off once they got started, so far only Carly had managed to do it and only because the pair, weirdly, seemed to like her.

Jazz especially would only allow Carly to direct her whenever they tried to train her for shows, which was unfortunate since it gave the OTHER trainers the idea that they could get her to behave as well. More than one of them had gotten into the training tank with her and almost gotten drowned, Carly just got cuddled into submission until Jazz got bored and put her back on the side of the pool. It probably had something to do with the 'gifts' Carly kept sneaking into the tank, Jazz proudly sporting a shiny new human made nipple ring from her after presenting Carly with one of her blunted fishing hooks she'd been wearing when she was found.

Other people tended to try to toss things into the mers tanks as well, it was especially easy to do when the pair of them were let into one of the outdoor pools to sunbathe a bit. The main walkways for guests going right over the tank making it very easy to just drop things over the railings. So far jazz had ended up with all manner of weird trinkets, including an impressive collection of dildos for some reason and a canvas bag COVERED in swear words. Someone had even managed to toss in a bunch of dive rings, which jazz amused herself with by trying to get prowl to wear them. 

Jazz swore that she recognized at least a few of the gift givers from the fishing boats that operated in her territory. Of course they knew about the mers, they were smart enough to leave offerings of snacks and interesting human toys whenever they came out to fish while the mers were around. It usually meant that their hauls for that day were much larger than normal, since the mers would frighten schools of fish into their nets themselves. They were especially lucky if they managed to catch Optimus while he was at the surface to breath, large bags full of unwrapped hard candy meant that huge hauls of sushi grade fish were guaranteed for at least a week.

Even with all the interesting trinkets now hoarded in the tank the pair of them still managed to get bored easily, Jazz's transient nature making her grumpy and irritable when stuck in one place for too long. Carly had been politely informed by Prowl through the feeding hatch that Jazz needed more exercise room and alone time when the female mer threw a spectacular fit and jammed herself into one of the little exploring tubes dotting the cove where prowl couldn't reach. Prowl had also NOT quite so politely informed one of Carlys stunned coworkers that the selection of fish they were given was awful. The man had ended up startling so badly when Prowl berated him in surprisingly good English about their conditions that's he'd dropped a bucket of live herring all over the floor.

That was another one of the reasons Carly was the only person they'd listen to. She knew they could speak English and had for a fair while, they just refused to talk to anyone ELSE because they thought they were rude. It helped that the pair of them thought Carly was pretty as well as nice, and had on more than one occasion tried to tempt her into the water to join in on their little 'sessions'.

Human ladies were much more fun than the men, which was why in the past so many of them got rescued from stormy waters and pulled to the bottom to become mers themselves. Often spending the rest of their lives happily drowning the superstitious sailors that had tossed them overboard during storms in the first place. Even as mers though they had frighteningly short life spans in Jazz's opinion, often only reaching about two hundred years old before dying. It was always very sad.

Carly was a smart girl, once Prowl had explained the situation as best he could in terms she could understand it had become an almost daily routine that Jazz would follow. The mer getting let out of the cove just before feeding time every day so she could swim a few miles in an exercise tank. The circular pool having a current strong enough for her to swim against while staying practically stationary helping to mimic the long distances she'd swim just to hunt every day.

Today was different though, Carly was out sick and feeding time had come and gone without Jazz getting let out. With both mers being so sluggish the centers vets had gotten a bit worried, and a little bit hopeful. They were still amazed that they'd managed to capture a mating pair, but were surprised that it hadn't seemed to result in anything that looked like pregnancy since they'd been there for almost two months now.

This sluggish behavior was definitely new though, especially since they'd stopped mating all together since the rain started. Perhaps something HAD happened, it would certainly explain their sudden lack of enthusiasm. A baby mer would also be a huge boost to the centers revenue, and their 'conservation efforts'.

There was the question of how they would CHECK though, the mers were surprisingly clever and never stayed above the water if people they didn't know were walking around with tranquilizers. Doping the water also tended to not work anymore, since the pair of them would flat out stop using their gills until the smell went away. The male was also a bit of a problem, though a lot less hostile than the female most of the time he would still attack anyone who tried to get close to her while he was around. Trickery was required it seemed and trickery was what they intended to use.

Jazz had been half asleep, floating a few feet under the water on her back when the exit gate finally opened. She twisted around onto her front, warbling at Prowl as she swam away and through the gate that shut behind her. A bit of exercise would make her feel less sluggish, and she'd been disappointed when she wasn't able to go for a proper swim this morning anyway. 

She was a little wary though when the next set of gates at the end of the long corridor didn't open straight away though. The next set was just far enough apart for the dolphins to sit comfortably in, and it also branched out into several other pools around the area. Once the gate did open she swam through quite happily though, yelping as she clunked into a glass wall that shouldn't have been there and the gate shut behind her.

The humans were surprised it had worked, considering she'd shown previously that she was quite able to used echolocation to get around. The box she'd swam into was promptly lifted out of the water by the crane they'd set up, the water streaming out of holes in the bottom and leaving jazz a shrieking and cranky mer sitting on the floor of it. They knew she'd be fine out of the water for a little while, long enough to stick her on a dolly and wheel her towards the medical center at least and Prowl would be none the wiser.

The next part was a lot trickier to do though, since they had to keep her hands away from the vets lest they end up tased by a pissed of mermaid. Jazz had done her best to wriggle free of the box once it was set down and the lid popped off, shrieking indignantly when they'd managed to loop cord around her wrists as she tried to pull herself free from the trap. There was nowhere she could have gone to escape though anyway since there were no tanks in this particular room. Just sterile, white walls and benches and a bunch of humans carrying weird looking contraptions. 

A bunch of RUDE humans carrying weird looking contraptions, which was made very clear when three of them flopped their weight over her tail to keep her still as one of them fiddled with a box. The one closest to her hips getting a thorough beating from her pectoral fins before they managed to hold them down too. No, NONE of you have permission to touch me. She squirmed more when the one with the box came over closer, trying to yank her hands down from where they'd been secured so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Yelping when some kind of weird, cold goo was spread over her abdomen and the human dug HARD into her with a weird looking device.

She really did not like it, especially since the thing was LOUD and digging into her hip bones when he moved it around. Could they not hear that thing? It was grating and awful, she couldn't even cover her ears to block out some of the noise. At least the human looked disappointed, good, whatever they were doing didn't yield the results they were looking for. Jazz was upset that CARLY hadn't tried to stop them being so rough, but she hadn't even seen her all day.

It took far too long for them to finish whatever the hell they were doing, packing up the box and getting a renewed round of thrashing from Jazz as they let up their weight just slightly. The box put back together as soon as the humans got off of her and the lid locked into place. Jazz still furiously muttering at all of them in mer as the slack on her wrists let up enough for her to chew through the cord.

Jazz could have sworn that the medical humans spoke in a completely different dialect. Understanding regular English was hard enough, she had NO idea what these ones were talking about. Some sort of 'ultrasound', which she agreed with considering it had ULTRA hurt her ears, and it being inconclusive were all she managed to gather before she was promptly wheeled back out of the room.

At least they were smart enough to dump her in the exercise tank rather than the cove when they were done. Here she could swim as hard and fast as she liked until she wasn't furious with them and wanting to drown them anymore. It would be a long time before ANY human managed to get close enough not to get swiped at though, mers did not forgive slights against them easily. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Auta territory was huge and skirting even partially around it had taken days. Something had happened in the Auta citadel, something large enough to distract the Prime and his forces long enough for the decepticons to abandon their city in order to find more secure nesting grounds.

Soundwave was exhausted, even riding in Megatrons massive wake the trip was taking its toll on him. He wasn't made to travel long distances like this, especially with little to no rest and no breaks to catch prey. He was more suited to ambushes and sprints, long distance swims were certainly not his favorite thing to do.

They were trying to hurry though, Megatron having heart of a small hotspot still being active to the north of Optimus's territory that wasn't being guarded by a pod anymore. Apparently the entire group had been wiped out when the humans had accidentally spilled oil from one of their huge ships and poisoned their food source. If they got there before Optimus realized they were going they might just be able to hatch a few young before this spot was snuffed as well.

There used to be many such hotspots dotted around the ocean, small parts of primus taken from the core and handed out to those wishing to start their own pods away from the main group. Soundwave remembered when there had been fourteen in total, including Primus itself. Over the years though they had dwindled significantly as each of those pods failed or rejoined the main group.

The decepticons hotspot had been snuffed eons ago after Megatron had tried to raise an army to challenge the Prime. Despite his smaller stature Optimus had much stronger magic on his side, and a large group of friends who by all rights should have left to start their own pods a long time ago. This abandoned spot, far enough away from the main group that no one would visit for a long time to check, was a godsend for them.

Soundwave found himself lagging back a bit and swam harder in order to catch up, vision tunneling from the exertion and nearly making him pass out. He was more or less at his limit, and had been for hours now. He was just thankful that the cold didn't bother him quite as much as the others, since he was far more used to the deep cold waters of the trench he used to hunt in.

As his vision went fuzzy again he ended up placing a hand on one of Megatrons fins, gripping hard as he let the larger mer carry him along for a bit before he noticed the extra weight. Megatron probably wasn't even tired yet, which would explain the total lack of breaks he'd ordered so far. He did stop though once he noticed Soundwave was clinging to him at least, stopping swimming and blinking down at him with concern.

Soundwave was panting heavily, the rest of their pod similarly so. Well, the ones he could see anyway. The seekers were far ahead already since they swam fastest on the water's surface. Starscream probably already gloating that he'd reached their destination first if Soundwaves calculations were correct.

He was broken from his contemplation by Megatron speaking, a large hand coming down to pry his fingers free from their white-knuckle grip on a fin and pull him up closer to their leaders face.

"Soundwave, are you listening? I asked if you were alright." Megatron frowned at him, grip on his hand the only thing stopping Soundwave from drifting away from him in the current.

"A break is required." He replied after a moment of thought, Megatrons frown only deepening before he shook his head. Grip on soundwaves hand shifting to his forearm as he was twisted around to be held back first against Megatrons chest.

"No, we shall continue. If we don't get there before nightfall we may get lost out here." Megatron started swimming again, albeit a bit slower now since he was holding his adviser against his front. The massive alphas gaze set resolutely forwards as went. "It is not far anyway, I shall carry you for now."

Oh, that… worked fine as well. Soundwave tried hard not to squirm too much to get comfortable. Fins pinning back to reduce drag as much as he was able. Head ducking down in order to spare his face from the worst of the current as Megatron quickly sped up to his previous pace.

The alpha had been correct in his travel estimate, only an hour or so passing before they crested the rock formation shielding the hotspot from prying eyes. The water here was far too deep for humans to reach with their scuba gear, though several of their strange submarines had needed to be dissuaded in the past.

Soundwave slipped away from Megatrons grip once they were close, the mer darting down through the abandoned structures in order to check that no one was left. There were a few eggs still in the crèche, pearly white and still abandoned since there had been no one around to tend to them. Since the auta had not heard of this remote colonies demise yet they would go uncollected and would likely be tossed into the trenches to make room for the decepticons own.

Without care and the light from the hotspot glowing faintly in the center of the structure they were just large pearls anyway. Even if humans got a hold of one they would not be able to tell the difference, other than the fact that they were as large as baseball. In the past one or two had fallen into human hands due to negligence and become treasured artifacts, once the humans tried to ship them to another location via the sea though the ships were sunk and the pearls recovered. Thankfully the eggs could last for hundreds of years without any attention before they died, often turning grey and crumbling into dust once they were done.

Starscream and his group of seekers had already claimed the highest of the living chambers, the group preferring to live in the light and hunt closer to the surface than most of their decepticon fellows. Soundwave, however, was happiest to take one of the dark chambers closest to the trench they overlooked. His luminescence more than making up for the lack of light down here as he settled himself into his new home. The previous owners trash getting briefly sorted through before getting shunted out of the little cave.

Yes, this was good. With the hotspot under their control, and an easily defendable city, they would be able to increase their numbers once again and Megatron would finally be able to take his rightful place as the alpha in the auta citadel. For now though he required rest. Technically he would have preferred to hunt first, but hunger could be sated later.

Soundwave settled comfortably into the back of his claimed chambers, lights dimming as he blended in against the darkness of the wall. Hopefully none would be stupid enough to try and disturb him as he got a few hours of much needed sleep.

-

**Authors notes:**

_i know this story is listed as complete and there's a reason for that. I literally had NO plans of updating this, every extra chapter it gets is a bonus xD _


	4. Chapter 4

_**The bae was sad because she is stuck with work and rehersals so I wrote a snippet for her in this universe. Not Prowl and Jazz though because she really likes Sunstreaker/First Aid. **_

Oh he WAS a pretty one. Sunstreaker grinned, floating near the ceiling of Iacons medical halls and watching the bright little medic studying obliviously beneath her. Pretty, but apparently had the situational awareness of a rock.

First Aid was from the deep trench Crystal City, hatched from the crèche surrounding their hotspot along with his siblings. As such he had the bright bioluminescent bands required to hunt and see properly in the darkness of those depths. Unfortunately though he apparently lacked the ability to dim them completely, and as such was a literal swimming beacon wherever he went.

He'd tried to minimize the brightness a bit by shifting to female for the duration of his stay in Iacon but honestly it didn't help very much. All it did was dull his colours slightly and minimize the number of frilly spines he had for display purposes. All mers could do it, save for those lucky enough to have both sets of 'equipment' at once, it just took a while to switch between them. Some mers, like the flashy praxuns, had quite a dramatic dimorphism between their male and female versions. Females often losing their signature large fins and crisp colours and adopting a much sleeker silhouette, along with a mostly muddy brown colouration.

Most mers who stayed in the cities for long periods of time preferred to shift to male because it helped squash their urge to travel, maintaining the large decorative fins and bright bio-luminescent colours burning the energy that they couldn't expend from swimming instead. Females were usually quite transitive, metabolisms much more efficient to facilitate their long voyages and hunting trips. It was one of the main reasons why human sailors only ever told tales of female mers; if you were leaving the cities to head closer to shore you would switch for efficiencies sake.

First Aid didn't seem too bothered by how sedentary he had to be to study, Ratchet having called him and his kin up from the Crystal City since he expected they would have a human conversion happening very soon. Their fisherman friends who were keeping an eye on the mers currently held captive in an aquarium saying that they had made very good friends with a few of the keepers. If they helped them escape it was likely that they wouldn't be able to continue living among their human kin and Jazz would try to convince them to become mer instead.

It had happened quite a lot before in the past, mers quite happy to rescue human females and slaves tossed overboard by pulling them to the deep to change their forms. As far as Aid had read so far the conversion process was rather quick and painless, the human party simply brought to the center of a hotspot and pushed inside where the transformation would take place. Ratchet currently had him practicing making breathing charms, little enchanted crystals that would allow the humans to breathe water on their trip to the nearest cities. He wasn't having much luck, his charms only lasting a few minutes before fizzling out into useless rocks again. Ratchets ones could last for days before needing re-enchanting, wheeljacks surprisingly could last for months.

The mer huffed when another of the little glowing crystals dulled and released a puff of bubbles as it died, rifling through his notes to try and work out what he was doing wrong so he could try again. Sunstreaker just snickered, batting the bubble out of the way as it floated past their face before dropping down to float in front of the medics desk. Aid jumping in surprise when the rather large mer reached over to pat at his head. Sunstreaker had been courting him for the last couple weeks, stealing small kisses and caresses whenever he stopped working. Honestly he was surprised such a high ranking mer would want anything to do with him, but he was certainly going to enjoy the attention while he was receiving it.

"Not having any luck?" Sunstreaker grinned, the little medics biolights glowing bright for a moment as he looked up at the golden mer.

"Oh um, no. Not particularly." Aid muttered, dropping his notes onto the desk. Sunstreaker was huge, and by mer standards absolutely gorgeous. All bright scales and powerful muscles of the deadly predator that Sunstreaker was. It was quite obvious that Sunstreaker was one of the Primes soldiers, almost invisible scars littering their sides whenever the light shifted just the right way. Honestly, Aid was surprised he kept getting so much attention. Sunstreaker particularly enjoyed giving him lingering flirting touches along his fins, usually startling him enough to make him mess up whatever thing he was working on at the time.

"Probably best to take a break then." Sunstreaker continued, pulling aid away from the desk by his hands and running fingers over his fins again. Daring to make the touches a little less subtle and hoping he'd finally take the hint. There were quite a few mer hovering around hoping for a tryst with the medic, something about bright biolights making him a rather popular target. Sunstreaker had been chasing them off for days.

Aid squeaked, huffing bubbles from his gills as Sunstreakers fingers skimmed over his fins again. The larger mer apparently very keen on groping him and not exactly being subtle about it. He pushed at sunstreakers shoulders, giving the larger mer a confused look as he was tucked back in closer.

"If you're wondering, yes I am flirting with you" Sunstreaker snickered, fingers skimming further down Aids front and brushing over his pectoral fins just shy of his slit. Aid sputtering in confusion for a moment before leaning into the touches.

"Oh, uh, okay. Just thought I should clarify." The medic wriggled, well they were certainly a lot more forward here than in the crystal city. He was aware that quite a few mer were interested in getting his attention but Sunstreaker was certainly the most persistent of the bunch so far. He definitely wasn't going to turn down the offer of some more amorous attention if it was there, especially since it would really help burn off some of the restless energy he'd gathered from sitting around studying all day.

"I take it that's permission then?" Sunstreaker grinned, head ducking to nibble at Aids shoulder as he was pulled up further into the ceiling alcove. The little medic running hands down Sunstreaker's sides as he tried to reciprocate the attention. Attention being specifically paid to Sunstreaker's scars as Aid seemed to get a little fixated on them. "Calm down~ Just relax."

Sunstreaker gave Aid an amused look, flipping him onto his back and pinning him against Sunstreaker's front. Fingers skimming along Aids front and teasing at his slit as he was pinned in place before dipping down to tease at his clit. The tip oversensitive and slightly swollen since he'd only recently completed his transition to female.

Sunstreaker was one of the few mers that could use both sets of equipment at the same time thanks to a unique configuration of parts. On most mer, when switching to male, the clit expanded and elongated to form the shaft. Sadly this tended to make it nearly impossible to access their entrance afterwards. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe though, thanks to some rather interesting shark biology passed down by their progenitors, simply had two shafts instead of the one. Positioned in such a way that neither of them blocked the entrance to sunstreakers valve.

Aid was thoroughly aware of this as sunstreaker tugged him in closer, erect shafts rutting against his back as sunstreakers finger rubbed lazily over his clit. Teeth nibbling at the back of his shoulder as sunstreaker moved to dip them down into his valve and scissor fingers to stretch his entrance. The medic whining and rocking into the sensation as sunstreaker pressed fingers in deeper. Honestly the warrior was just enjoying the sounds Aid made at this point, fingers curling and pressing harder against the tight valve to make him squirm and keen.

Sunstreaker didn't indulge for too much longer though, flipping aid over so their chests were pressed together before shifting to pin him against the wall. Aid leaning up to pull sunstreaker down into a hard kiss as one of the rigged shafts rutted against his entrance. Whining when it was pressed against him before sunstreaker grabbed his hips to tug him in closer. Shaft pressing past the tight entrance of his valve as he was dragged closer. Aid shuddering at the tight stretch for a moment as he got comfortable.

Both of them barely waiting for him to adjust before starting a lazy pace. Aid arching against sunstreaker as the larger mer worked aid over the shaft using the grip on his hips. The medic whining and nuzzling at sunstreakers chest as heat and friction caused hot pleasure to pool in his abdomen. Lips skimming over a nipple briefly before a particularly hard buck had him keening and digging claws into sunstreakers sides.

Sunstreaker grinned as Aid keened, fingers dipping between them to tease at his clit as she tried to work him up even more. The biolights along his sides seeming to flash brighter with every ragged intake of water over his gills. Sunstreaker shifted him slightly, trying to get a better angle on the thrusts and purring when the shaft finally managed to press into the deepest point of his valve. Tip just skimming the terminus with every hard thrust.

It didn't take long for Aid to reach his peak once that happened, sunstreaker giving a hard thrust to hilt the shaft fully as the medic writhed. Arms wrapping around his middle to hold him in place as sunstreaker also came, hot seed filling the smaller mer as he ground down against the shaft for just that little extra bit of stimulation.

Aid groaned once the waves of pleasure abated, sunstreaker still keeping him locked in place against the larger mers front with arms looped under his back fins. This had to be the best way to be forced to take a break, and hopefully Sunstreaker would be up for a little bit of a more extended break. The fact that the large mers secondary shaft was still hard was probably as good an indication as any that that would definitely be the case. 


End file.
